The invention is based on a connecting means for a water flow appliance. Such a connecting means may be, for example, a wall connecting bend fixedly connected to the house water mains and to which for example with the aid of a thread a hand shower can be screwed with the aid of a shower hose, the hand shower then representing the water flow appliance.
The connection of the hand shower to the end of the shower hose may also be termed as the connecting means for the water flow appliance, namely the hand shower.
Attaching a shower hose to a mixer may also be done with the aid of a connecting means.
The invention involves primarily connecting means in the sanitary field, but is not restricted to this field.
It is known that deposits, for example, particles of lime may occur in tap water which have formed and then dissolved, Particles of sand and rust may also be present in the water.
Sieves are often to be found in sanitary mixers, these sieves being inserted in the water pipe and usually constituting a wire mesh formed flat through which the water flows.
Also known is to employ combinations of seals and sieves for connecting flexible tubes, the sieve openings being contained in the rubber-like material of the seal.
Although all of these known sieves retain the particles, they are a nuisance in needing to be cleaned, this as a rule requiring the connecting means to be unscrewed and the sieve removed which may prove difficult under circumstances. Then, the removed sieve needs cleaning, also requiring deliming, where necessary.